DAIKENKAI
Song Information Artist: Des-ROW feat. TSUBOI for ALPHA (DDR and early pop'n music games), Des-ROW (beatmania/beatmaniaIII), Des-ROW・組 (GF/dm, later pop'n music games), Des-ROW・UNION (DDR Ultramix 3) BPM: 143-172 Composition/Arrangement: Osamu Migitera Lyrics/Vocals: ALPHA pop'n music Genre: HIP ROCK (ヒップロック) (short), HIP ROCK LONG (ヒップロックLONG) (long) pop'n music Character: 六 (pop'n music 6) First Appearance: pop'n music 6 Other Appearances: *beatmania THE FINAL / beatmaniaIII THE FINAL *Dance Dance Revolution EXTREME *GUITARFREAKS 9thMIX / drummania 8thMIX Length: 1:46 (DDR), 1:54 (pop'n), 3:27 (long) Lyrics Japanese ★回転頭からない言語　ハイテンションと固いテンポ 　I 先導するジャイケン5から大見解戦法 ★ref 　35+4÷2すらはじけぬコンパ好き達に 　あっさり鈍角にねじ込むさばけた音楽鬼は 　どっからどこまでかわからん？が音わけた理由だ 　どいつとこいつのしゃべくりが、垂らした汗ふきな 　デンダン変化つけた×電波に乗る大変馬鹿げた発言にゃ 　グーを作りゃ人格すら変わる程にあがる心拍数は 　たっぷりあこぎだが、にょい棒を握る田と力 　として生まれたときから続けてきたこの遊び方 ★ref ★ref ☆3通りから4通り　本道理より煩悩に 　まかせたぎりを梱包し　がっつり温厚に 　本当にこの鈍行に　またがっていればdon't worry 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に ☆ref 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に 　Don Pach Don Pach Don　今日で　とことん交尾する日本島に 　そん時そん時そんちょうし　ぶち壊していくぜ見本道理だば Romaji Da, da, da, da!.... Woah! Woah! Woah! Yeah! Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou! Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou! Sanjuugo plus yon waru ni Sura wa jikenu konpa sukitachi ni Assari donkaku ni ne jikomu sabaketa ongaki wa Dokkara doko made kabunkaran Hatena wa onwaketa riyuu da Doitsu to koitsu no chuukuri ga Tarashita kanfuki na Dendan henka tsuketa denpa ni noru taihen baka keta hatsuken ni ya Guu wo tsukuri ya jin kakusura Kawaru tei ni agaru shin hakushu wa Tappuriako gita ga Ni yo ibou wo nigiru den to chikara Doushite umareta toki kara Tsuzukete kita kono asobi kata! Woah! Yeah! Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou! Kaitentou kara nai gengo Haitenshon to katai tenpo I sendou suru jaiken go Kara daikenkai senhou! San doori kara yon doori! Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Gattsuri onkou ni Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni San doori kara yon doori! Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Gattsuri onkou ni Hon douri yori honnou ni Mata gatteireba don't worry Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Donpachi donpachi don kyou de Doko don koubi suru nihon tou ni Son toki son toki son choushi Buchi kowashiteiku mihon douri da ba! Remixes/Song Connections *大見解 is the first entry in a series of 5 other HIP ROCK songs. The others are: **HIP ROCK 2, 男々道, appears in pop'n music 9 and DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA. **HIP ROCK 3, 雪上断火, appears in pop'n music 12 いろは. **HIP ROCK 3.5, 差無来!!, appears in GuitarFreaks V3 & DrumMania V3. **HIP ROCK 4, 路男, appears in pop'n music 15 ADVENTURE. **HIP ROCK 5, 一撃必翔, appears in pop'n music 18 せんごく列伝. *The DDR version of 大見解 is shorter, cutting off 8 seconds of the pop'n music version. *Another version of this song, titled 大見解コア (daikenkai koa), appears on Des-ROW's album, D''. *A remix of this song, 大見解の新見解, appears in pop'n music 16 PARTY♪. **This remix is by CALF. Trivia *大見解 marks the first appearance of ALPHA in BEMANI, as well as the first appearance of Des-ROW in DanceDanceRevolution. *大見解 is romanized to DAIKENKAI, which means ''Large View. Official Song Comment Unknown. Category:Songs Category:Pop'n Music Songs Category:DDR EXTREME JPN Songs Category:DDR Extreme Songs Category:Des-ROW Songs